Socialites
by Bubblz
Summary: Rory learns about the life of socialites from a few experts.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes it sucked to be the son of a socialite.

Logan Huntzberger adjusted his tie as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was dressed in a dark blue Armani suit, with a blue tie. He adjusted his tie once more and sat down on his bed to put on his dress shoes.

Did he really care about the Bishop's 40th anniversary? He had attended their 30th anniversary; it seemed like, just yesterday. But alas, he was only 12 then. So did he really care that they had a perfect lovely decade more of marriage?

No. Not at all.

He had a "social responsibility" as his mother called it, so he would go, greet the hosts, make some small talk, and find somebody to sneak booze with.

He should have gone to Europe earlier with Colin and Finn. But no, he had to stay behind and steal a yacht with Rory and wait until his father dealt with the lawyers before he could go anywhere this summer. Now Rory was in trouble too, and he was about to be bored out of his mind. Hopefully there would be at least one person there that he could hang out with.

Screw spontaneity.

Yeah, right.

He stood up and checked his reflection one more time.

"Logan, are you ready?" His mother called.

"Give me a sec!" He called back.

"This will be fun." He muttered under his breath as he slammed his bedroom door.

* * *

Tristan DuGrey reached into his closet and without even thinking about it pulled out a tie and dress shirt that matched perfectly.

He had done this many, many times before.

Why did he come home from North Carolina? He finished military school and was attending Wake Forest, but for some reason decided to move back to Hartford.

"Stupid, stupid." He said as he buttoned his shirt.

Tristan decided that he wanted to take a year off, because he still didn't know what he wanted to do after college, and thought maybe being home would help.

Boy, was he wrong. His dad was insisting that he should go to law school or business school and be just another Hartford suit.

His mother wanted it for him too. She was so excited he was home, and insisted that he come to some ridiculous party with his parents so they could "celebrate" his home coming.

He really wished he had kept in touch with his friends from Hartford. He had no idea who was coming to this thing. Hopefully there would be someone his own age to hang out with.

He expertly tied his tie and headed downstairs.

"Mom, what is this party for again?" He asked.

"Honey, the Bishops, you remember them right?" Tristan nodded, already bored.

"Yes, well, it's their 40th anniversary."

"Oh. Sounds swell." He replied with a hint of sarcasm that his mother didn't pick up on.

Lucky his dad was in the next room, nothing got by him.

"Oh Tristan, your tie!" His mother exclaimed, adjusting his perfectly tied tie.

Tristan sighed.

Sometimes being the son of a socialite sucked.

* * *

**Ahh, the rich "bad boys" are coming together.**

**Please tell me what you think. Is this worth continuing? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! I actually was going to make this a Trory, but since people wanted it to be a Rogan, it will be. I actually came up with a new idea of what to do with Tristan, and how he will be interacting with Rory and Logan. So thanks everyone!**

**

* * *

**

"Logan! How nice to see you," Truly Bishop chirped as soon as she saw Logan.

"Hello Mrs. Bishop, congrats on your anniversary." Logan said sweetly and he kissed the older woman's cheek.

"Thank you darling. Go on and get yourself a drink, enjoy the party."

"Will do." Logan said, and set off towards the bar.

He was stopped and made small talk with several party guests along the way. They exchanged pleasantries and went on their way. Nobody mentioned his recent brush with the law. After all, it was not his first and probably not his last. In these circles, those things were never mentioned outside of the privacy of your own home.

He busied himself with making himself a nice scotch drink, when he heard Mrs. Bishop call out a familiar name.

"Oh, Tristan! It's so wonderful to see you. It's been _years!_" Truly cried, greeting Tristan.

"Well, this just got more interesting," Logan said under his breath.

"Hello Mrs. Bishop. It's been such a long time. Congratulations on your 40th. This looks like a wonderful party." Tristan said, smiling.

"Thank you dear, go on and make yourself comfortable."

"Don't mind if I do." Tristan said, and made his way to the bar.

Logan turned away for a moment, sipping his drink, so Tristan couldn't see his face.

"So when someone tells you to get comfortable, you head straight for the alcohol?" Logan said, turning around and surprising Tristan.

"Well I'll be damned. How have you been, Huntzberger?" Tristan grinned widely.

Logan smiled back and stuck out his free hand.

"Still the same." He said, shaking his old friend's hand.

"I thought for sure I would be stuck making small talk with all these people."

"You and I both." Logan said as they sat down away from the other guests.

"So, Huntzberger, you didn't have any grand summer plans?" Tristan asked, tipping his head back and taking a large swing of scotch.

"I do, but I had to stay home and take care of some things before I left."

"I see." Tristan said.

"Yeah, you know…" Logan said, trailing off.

"So what did you get arrested for?" Tristan said knowingly.

Logan laughed and finished off his drink.

"Stealing a yacht."

"I'm impressed."

"Why thank you. I can't take all the credit though." Logan said.

"That's very humble of you. Who else was there?"

"My girlfriend. It was her idea."

"Got yourself a crazy girl, eh Huntzberger?"

"I wouldn't say that, but she sure has surprised the hell out of me a couple of times."

"Nice. I have to say, you always seemed like you would grow up to be just another Hartford playboy." Tristan said, getting up to freshen up his drink.

"We were 15 the last time we talked, Tristan." Logan said, joining him at the bar.

"Actually, I was 14 and you know I'm right."

"I guess you are, but a man can change."

"True. I got my ass kicked at military school and perhaps now I can become the suit my dad has always wanted me to be."

"Or not." Logan said.

"Or not." Tristan said, clinking his glass with Logan.

"This girl must be something special to make you move on from the…what would you call it, friends with benefits stage?" Tristan asked.

"It started out that way, but yeah, she's special."

"I'll have to meet her sometime."

"You should. Especially if you're going to be around for a while. I don't know how long this whole lawsuit thing will take."

"I'm in Hartford for the long haul. I'm transferring to Yale."

"That's great. I'll have to introduce you to the Life and Death Brigade."

"In Omnia Paratus," Tristan said.

"In Omnia Paratus," Logan said, and they both finished their second glass of scotch.

"So Huntzberger, what is this special girl's name?" Tristan asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay! **

**And many thank you's for the great reviews. You guys inspire me to keep going.**

**Please tell me what you think!**

**

* * *

**

"You might know her, her name is Rory."

Tristan just stared.

"You're kidding me. Rory Gilmore."

"The very same. I take it you've met?"

"We went to Chilton together."

"Please tell me you two didn't hook up."

"Believe me I tried."

"Rory didn't fall for the charms of Mr. Tristan DuGrey?"

"Not at all. Of course maybe the fact that I called her Mary turned her off."

"Mary?"

"She looks like a freaking angel, man."

"Point well taken."

"Yeah, I wanted to date her, but she wrote me off as a jackass playboy before I could really do anything. We did kiss once though."

"Small world, huh?" Logan chuckled.

"Indeed it is."

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I can't believe Mary…isn't a Mary anymore. She was in a friends with benefits relationship, she stole a yacht, and she's dating you."

"I guess she's changed since you were 17?"

"I'll say. She was such a relationship girl."

"Trust me, I know."

"I swear, if you tell me she was still dating Dean…"

"The very same. Although she did date other people I believe."

"Good grief. I fought the guy at a Chilton formal once."

"You must've really liked her."

"I did."

"Well, I'd like for us to all hang out sometime, but if it would be too weird…"

"No, of course not. I'll be at Yale this year anyway, and it's not like I've been pining for her all this time."

"Good to hear. You should stop by my house tomorrow afternoon. You remember where it is?"

"Of course."

"Great. I'll invite Rory and watch the little reunion."

"Charming. It seems like my mother is signaling that we're leaving, so I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, Huntzberger."

"Good seeing you." Logan said, shaking his hand.

Tristan chuckled to himself as he made his past all the guests.

Damn. Mary just wasn't Mary anymore.

**

* * *

**

**I had to check this chapter a couple of times, because I kept writing "Lucas" instead of "Tristan" in this. Can you tell I was working on my One Tree Hill fic earlier?**

**Rory's in the next chapter. This should be fun.   
****  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for all the great response! I actually promised to make this a Rogan (I believe in Chapter 2...?) but you know, old flames and such. Bound to be some drama there. **

* * *

"Poker just doesn't seem as fun without a group of drunk college kids to take money away from." Logan remarked the next day.

"Yeah, well when Ma…Rory…gets here it'll be three."

"Rory can't play poker."

"So you haven't completely corrupted her yet?"

"Oh I think committing a felony qualifies as corruption, don't you?" Logan said.

"Yes, but you gotta be thorough, man."

"Nice. You know, I doubt she'd mind if you called her Mary."

"Why's that?"

"I still call her Ace."

"Yeah, well, she once got so fed up about it she screamed at me that her name was RORY."

"I can't imagine that."

"I believe she was having a bad day. She missed a major test at Chilton."

"Oh boy. Okay, so here's how you deal…" Logan said, showing Tristan a new fancy way of shuffling the cards.

"Hey Logan, sorry I'm late…" Rory trailed off when she saw who was sitting next to her boyfriend.

"Hey Mary, look what I can do." Tristan said, shuffling the cards.

"I…I see military school taught you well." Rory stammered.

"Nah…my good pal Logan here has been teaching me some new tricks." Tristan said, standing up and walking over to his former classmate.

"How've you been?" She said quietly.

"I've been great since meeting up with my old friend at some party last night." Tristan said, gesturing towards Logan, who was smirking. It was funny to see Rory so out of sorts.

Rory gave Tristan an awkward hug, which he returned after a little hesitation. He never expected that to happen.

"So…you two know each other?"

"Yeah we go way back." Logan said, handing Rory a drink and then taking a sip of his own.

"We used to party together." Tristan said, picking up his own drink.

"And not the good kind." Logan said.

"Come on now, we had access to all the liquor we wanted since we were like, 12." Tristan said in mock shock.

"How quickly I had forgotten."

"Best way to get away from the socialites." Tristan said.

"Cheers." Logan said.

Rory was quietly watching the two young men interact. Of course. How could they _not_ know each other?

"Hey ace, you're looking a little upset. What's up?"

"Nothing, just the shock, reunion, felony, all that."

"Lots of drama." Tristan said knowingly.

"Well I get bored easily." Rory fired back, smiling.

"Speaking of which," Logan said happily, "our friend has decided to join us next year at Yale. We can all arrange it so we're living near each other. Although, no offence Tristan, I much rather have Rory for a roommate."

"None taken." Tristan said.

"Oh…" Rory stammered, looking uncomfortable.

"Look, Rory if you're concerned about all the Chilton history and drama, you can forget it, we all grew up." Tristan said.

"It's just that…"

"I liked you then, but I'm over it now and you and Logan here can have a wonderful Bonnie and Clyde relationship."

"I'm not going back to Yale." Rory blurted out.

Both guys were silent immediately.

* * *

**Hah! Okay, so I quite literally just finished writing this. I just sat down and wrote this without a plan, so I hope it does not suck.**

** As always, I would love to hear what you think!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys are the best. I apologize in advance, I had a bit of writer's block so this may seem like a bunch of filler.**

**

* * *

**

"What do you mean you dropped out? Are you going to transfer to like, Harvard or something? I remember you were all about Harvard in high school." Tristan said in disbelief.

"No. I'm not going to be in school next year at all." Rory said slowly.

Logan was furious.

"This is because what he said, isn't it?" He asked quietly.

"No, Logan…" Rory trailed off.

"I'm confused here." Tristan said.

"My father was Rory's boss at a newspaper internship and he told her she didn't have what it took to be a journalist." Logan said darkly.

"Rory, come on. You can't drop out because of that." Tristan said.

"But he's right, if I cant be a journalist then why bother going to school? I'll just be wasting my grandparents money and my time, so I just wont go." Rory said.

"Rory my father wasn't right about you. I've seen your work its great. You're the star of the Yale Daily News." Logan said.

"It's just a college newspaper, Logan. He owns a bunch of newspaper and probably has a better idea of what works for journalism than you do."

"Why would one man's opinion affect you so much?" Tristan asked.

"He knows what he's talking about. You can't convince me to not do this, my mother already tried."

"I bet she did, and she's right." Logan replied.

"No, she's not. She doesn't understand. At least my grandparents do. They're letting me live with them until I figure out a plan."

"You're kidding." Logan said.

"Rory, you have to go to school. You'll lose momentum." Tristan said, trying to be encouraging.

"I wish people would stop telling me that. I just need some time…some space…and then I can figure out a new game plan and then I can go back to school and not waste time. That's what I want to do. That's what I need to do."

"Rory, come on, this isn't you. This is ridiculous." Logan pleaded.

"I thought of all people you'd understand this." Rory said to Logan. She walked out of the room and slammed the front door of Logan's house.

"What the hell was that?" Logan said worriedly.

"That…was not Rory. At least not the Rory I knew."

"Trust me, she hadn't changed that much. At least not until awhile ago."

"Why what happened?"

"I think that when I brought her home to my family, she freaked out about our relationship. My family went on and on about how she wasn't suitable to marry into the Huntzberger family, and she's trying to become the perfect match for them."

"By dropping out of school? How would that be appealing to them?"

"They didn't like her because she wanted a career instead of being a society wife."

"These people…"

"Yeah really. She doesn't seem to get that I don't care about all that. I liked her because she was different and now she's becoming one of them."

"I know what you mean." Tristan said.

"Look man, I need to go talk to her, if you want to hang out here you can." Logan said.

"No, that's alright." Tristan said.

"Can you let yourself out?"

"No problem. Just need to grab my stuff."

"Okay. Thanks. I'll call you later."

"Sounds good."

Logan went out the door, leaving Tristan confused and feeling a little out of the loop.

Things had changed so much since he left. Not that he didn't expect them too, but this was a bit much.

He sighed and walked out the house, wondering what would happen next.

* * *

**Yeah so this is kind of filler, stuff we already knew. I kind of had writer's block, so I hope it doesn't completely suck. And I'll definitely work on the chapters being longer!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I loved reading all your reviews! Y'all make me smile. This was originally supposed to be a Trory, for I am a Trory shipper. However, people seemed to like Rogan. And now people want a Troy. So now I'm conflicted. I actually think that it will ultimately be a Rogan, with some obstacles (maybe involving Trory…hmmm) but I really like the idea of Tristan and Logan being friends.**

**What's that? You want to read the story now? Okay, I'll shut up :)  
**

**

* * *

**

"That girl is so stubborn sometimes." Logan said as he walked into Tristan's room.

"I must have missed you knocking." Tristan said sarcastically.

"Focus, DuGrey."

"Right. She still won't listen to you?"

"Not at all. She doesn't seem to get that my father is just one guy, and there are a ton of people who think she'd be an awesome journalist."

"It's crazy man, this is not the girl I went to high school with."

"She's changed so much these past few months, and I know it has something to do with my family saying she's not good enough."

"Even your dad?"

"No, he wasn't there. But it kind of seems like the internship was a way to buy her off."

"Now I remember why I wasn't that disappointed to leave here."

"I knew something was up when she suggested we steal that yacht…"

"That would in fact be a red flag in most cases."

"Right, I was confused, but you know, another exciting adventure for the spoiled rich kid."

"Maybe that's what she wanted."

"To get arrested?"

"No…to fit into the whole socialite persona. Fancy parties, no real responsibility, 'spoiled rich kid adventures', the whole thing."

"That's so crazy, it's not Rory."

"Exactly what your family wants though. She's obviously serious about this relationship that she wants to please your family."

"I didn't get into a committed relationship with Lorelai Gilmore, DAR Member, I am pretty sure I wanted to date Rory Gilmore, Not Just Another Socialite."

"Somehow I think you have to show her that."

"I thought she knew that's the reason why I liked her."

"I guess not. Maybe she feels like she needs to fit into your world better."

"How do I prove it to her that I liked her the way she was?"

"I don't know."

"If she really knew the lives of the socialites of Hartford, she'd be running as far away as she could. Like her mom did."

Tristan laughed. Then he got an idea.

"Let's do it."

"Do what?"

"Show her what's it's like to be a socialite. I know she'd hate it. Her grandmother threw her a birthday party with a bunch of these people and she absolutely hated it."

"How do we show her?"

"Take her to parties, let her be bored out of her skull, just find ways to show her how fake it all is. Her grandparents may make it seem like it's a great lifestyle, but we know how petty these people are."

"That's a great idea. I miss the academic journalist with all her crazy quirks."

"Old school Rory."

"Time for her to make a comeback." Logan declared.

"How do we start?"

"My parent's friends are having a cocktail party next week."

"The…Branstons?"

"Precisely. Your parents get an invite?"

"Yep."

"Finn and Colin are coming back next week from Europe, so I know they'll be in on the plan."

"Why do those names sound familiar?"

"They brought the booze the first time we snuck alcohol at one of these things."

"Right. Dear God. Finn was something else."

"Still is. Wow…I just remembered…that was at one of the Gilmore parties."

"It was, wasn't it? They were throwing my grandfather a birthday party."

"Good times."

"Indeed."

"So it's a plan?"

"Absolutely. Beginning with the Branstons."

* * *

**I try to make these chapters lenghty, it just never seems to happy. I'll keep trying!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I love reading your reviews, you are all so fabulous!**

**I have to warn you. I love Finn and all, so I apologize if I don't do his character justice. He hasn't been on enough for me to really get a feel for what he would say. Hint, hint Amy Sherman Palladino. More Finn, please! Oh and also find a way to clone Chad Michael Murray so he can be on both shows. Please?**

**

* * *

**  
"So did you and Rory smooth things over?" Tristan asked a few days later.

"For now at least. I told her I still didn't agree with her decision, but it was here life so I guess I just had to accept it." Logan replied.

"That's good. She's going to see that you were right and being a society wife is not the life for her."

"Alright Huntzberger, you forced me over here why?" Finn said, bursting through the doors.

"How kind." Tristan said quietly to Logan.

"Finn, you remember Tristan?" Logan said.

"Well I'll be, it's little Tristan DuGrey."

"You're one year older than me Finn."

"Yes, well it is a small age difference. However, we like to take credit for corrupting you at such a young age." Finn grinned.

"My father will be so pleased." Tristan smirked.

"He should be."

"Now all the times I got in trouble and was sent to military school was because of you."

"Well now we only helped you along the path..." Finn began.

"Alright then now that we've had a happy little reunion, we need to talk about Rory." Logan interrupted.

"Right, Rory with her lovely mother." Finn grinned. **(A/N: Hee. Rhyme.)**

"Focus, Finn. I know it's hard. Rory isn't coming back to school this year because my father decided to share his professional opinion of her journalistic skills with her."

"Not good?" Finn asked.

"Not at all. That's how we ended up stealing the yacht."

"I'm not seeing the connection." Said Finn.

"I don't know it's all crazy, but we need your help."

"Will this take up a lot of time?"

"There _is _some parties involved."

"Count me in then. What are we doing?"

"We're trying to show Rory that she absolutely does not want to be part of the rich socialite lifestyle." Tristan said.

"I always found that interesting about her." Finn mused.

"Logan?" Rory called, walking through the door.

"Rory! Love, it's been a long time." Finn greeted her.

"Hey, how was Europe?"

"Hottest girls ever. Managed to date some of them too."

"Good for you." Rory said, turning to Logan and Tristan.

"So, let me guess Tristan, you and Finn also know each other?"

"I take credit for young Mr. DuGrey." Finn confirmed.

"How wonderful." Rory said sarcastically.

"Ready to go, Ace?" Logan asked, fixing his tie.

"Yup, cocktail party right?"

"Exactly. Should be boring, with all the parents and society wives. But at least there's access to more alcohol and we have Tristan and Finn with us."

"It sounds fun." Rory smiled demurely.

"Uh…right. So are you all ready?" Logan asked.

"Got the Hummer out back." Finn said.

"Finn, there's only 4 people."

"Your point?"

"I have none. Lets go, Logan sighed.

Tristan clapped Logan on the shoulder for reassurance.

"She'll see soon enough." He said in his ear.

"I hope so." Logan sighed.

* * *

**I keep feeling like these chapters are boring. I am planning out the party scene now, so hopefully that won't disappoint )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for reviewing. I know it was boring, but I have a little writer's block when it comes to this story, and I really want it to be good. This is another chatty chapter, but with more interesting subject matter in my opinion. Hopefully you'll agree.**

**Couples still undecided, but I'm leaning towards a Rogan right now. Hey, maybe Tristan and Finn could hook up ) I kid, I kid. **

* * *

"Their house is amazing." Rory said in awe. She took in the paintings and furniture, running her fingers over the finely carved wood. 

Tristan started to laugh, but turned it into a cough.

Logan glanced at him and smirked. Tristan shrugged.

"Tristan! Logan! Finn…" Eleanor Branson greeted them each with a kiss on the cheek. Her disdain for Finn was barely concealed. Finn grinned.

"And you must be Rory! I know we've must've met at your grandparents house before, but I'm afraid it slipped my mind."

"It's entirely possible," Rory said politely. "Your house is beautiful." She added.

"Thank you dear. Get yourselves a drink and have a wonderful time." She said, moving on to greet another couple.

Logan led the way to the bar, where he gave Finn and Tristan a glass of scotch and Rory a club soda.

"Mrs. Branson doesn't seem to like me very much." Finn said.

"Probably because you skinny dipped in her pool." Tristan commented.

"I still can't believe you know Finn too." Rory said.

"Well the few times I was visiting Mr. Huntzberger here, his father made us go to a bunch of these insipid things, and Mr. DuGrey was so young, so eager, so easy to corrupt, so we took him under our wing." Finn said fondly.

"And for that I'm very grateful." Tristan said, refilling his glass.

"Actually Tristan, believe it or not it wasn't the skinny dipping when we were teenagers that earned Finn his disdain from her. It was the second time when her niece joined him." Logan said.

"Oh my." Tristan laughed.

"You actually did that at a party like _this?_" Rory said in disbelief.

"Had to do something to get away from these stuffy boring drones." Logan said.

"Logan these people are your parents friends. There's nothing wrong with them."

"Except for the fact that none of these people genuinely like each other. It's all about connections, and none of these people have the life they want."

"How do you know?" Rory challenged.

"Rory, not here." Logan said exasperatedly.

"Fine." She said sullenly and walked outside.

Logan sighed.

"I thought it would be so much easier than this to make her see."

* * *

"Rory." Tristan said, sitting on the bench next to her. 

"Tristan, how can you and them act like this at a party? These are all respectable adults. They welcome you into their home and you attack them behind their back!"

"Rory, Logan is right. These people would not be friends in any other situation."

"I don't believe that. My grandparents always talk about how wonderful their friends are."

Tristan sighed. He wished he hadn't volunteered to talk to her.

"Look Rory. You can see the whole party from this window. Pretty much." He said, turning around on the bench to face the house.

"So?"

"See that couple over there? I'll bet you anything that they're discussing who is having an affair, or how much some couple is getting in their divorce."

"Tristan, you and Logan don't know that these people…"

"Rory, you know how it was at Chilton. All those rumors that escalate from nothing into major issues. It's all so petty. Those two women over there are probably debating about someone's nose job or facelifts."

"This isn't high school." Rory said dismissively.

"That's for sure." Tristan said, sounding sad.

"What's wrong with you and Logan?"

"You've changed, Rory. I don't even feel comfortably calling you Mary anymore."

"I noticed."

"You were so different from all those Chilton socialites in training. You knew what you loved: working hard at school, reading and your weird music."

Rory sighed, thinking about the days when life seemed so much simpler.

"You knew so many things I didn't, I mean I could keep up with you academically if I tried hard enough, but you were so weird sometimes with your _Casablanca _references and PJ Harvey." Tristan smiled, reminiscing too.

"Who I know now is a woman." He added.

Rory laughed.

"But now…I see you becoming one of them. And Logan sees it too."

"I just want to make him happy." Rory protested.

"He didn't decided to change his relationship for a socialite in training, he saw you and saw what I saw in you. An individual, brilliant girl with so much talent who stood out. Why would you want to hide that?"

"I don't. But…I don't want his family to hate me."

"Screw them." He said firmly.

"It's not that easy, I mean, what if this lasts and we get married?"

"Then you can live your lives the way you want to live it."

"You really think I've changed?"

"Unfortunately. I liked the old you a lot more."

"Really?" She said, looking into his eyes. She moved her hand towards his.

"Yeah." Tristan said, sliding away from her.

"I was really sad you left." She said.

"Look, Rory. I liked you a lot back then, but I moved on." Tristan said uncomfortably.

That seemed to snap Rory back to reality.

"I'm so sorry. I just…I got caught up in what it was like to be 17 again and…I miss it."

"See? This isn't the life for you."

"I'm still the same person, Tristan. I haven't changed."

"Yes you have." Tristan said, frustrated. He glanced at Finn and Logan through the window, surrounded by a group of Mr. DuGrey's business associates. He almost wanted to switch places.

"Tristan, I am who I am. Just because I'm not in school or that I'm trying to be a better match for Logan doesn't mean I'm some useless person that you can mold into who you and Logan want me to be!" Rory said, getting frustrated.

"This isn't you!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Next time Logan wants to talk to me, tell him to do it himself." Rory snapped, going back to the party.

Tristan followed her inside and shook his head at Logan, who was watching expectantly.

Logan sighed.

"This isn't who I decided to date. I want to know where she went."

"She keeps going on about how she's the same person, just trying to more acceptable for your world." Tristan said, falling in step with Logan and Finn who were making their way for the door.

"Thanks for trying."

"It's going to take time, she obviously likes you a lot, and wants to fit into your world."

"This isn't the world I want." Logan said almost inaudibly.

* * *

**A thousand apologies for the delay. Stupid computer, wouldn't let me upload any files to this site for a WEEK. Hateful machine. **

**So was this better? I hope so, I know it's chatty still, but so is the show )  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much for reviewing. I have been saying for the last few chapters that I have writers block on this story, so I might be taking a short break to try to come up with a good idea for where I want to take this story. I have the day off from school tomorrow, so I will definitely be brainstorming. I apologize if the next update isn't for a little while, but I really like writing this story and I want it to be good. **

* * *

Tristan and Logan had a lot to drink the night before, so when Tristan's cell phone went off at 9:00 the next morning he was _not _happy. 

He saw on the caller ID that it was Logan.

"I hate you." He mumbled into the phone.

"Don't feel well?" Logan asked sweetly.

"How the hell are you not feeling like crap?"

"Pancakes. Great hangover food. Julia makes the best pancakes."

"Julia is your…"

"Cook."

"Right."

"So I went to drop Rory off, and you know she's staying with her grandparents right?"

"Um, sure." Tristan said, not really up to remembering things.

"I think that we just might not have to do anything."

"What do you mean?" Tristan said, getting up.

"Come on over here and I'll explain it all to you."

"Arrghhh."

"I'll ask Julia to make more pancakes." Logan said.

"Be there in 15 minutes." Tristan said, and hung up.

* * *

"So what's up with the elder Gilmores?" Tristan asked, shoveling a forkful of pancakes into his mouth.

"Well I dropped Rory off, and they immediately freaked out on her about how she acted at the party, storming off and how you and her seemed to be having an animated conversation outside."

"I didn't see them there how did they…"

"Bitty Charleston called her."

"Ahh…the headmasters wife."

"Right. So I think normally Rory would be really embarrassed about it, but she just did a lot of nodding and then when Emily and Richard went upstairs, she rolled her eyes and stomped off to the pool house."

"That's definitely different behavior than I would expect."

"Exactly. So I'm thinking that Rory doesn't need anybody but her grandparents to show her that this isn't the life for her."

"But how long will it take?" Tristan asked.

"I'm guessing not very long. She's going to miss Yale in no time."

"Yale doesn't start for another month."

"That's true. However, I think with her grandparents, and little hints from us, she'll be ready to go by that time."

"Whatever you say."

* * *

**Argh, this is so short. I'm sorry, I'm working on it! )**  



	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay, I finally have some ideas for this story, and this chapter sets them up. Thanks for reading and reviewing, you guys are fantastic!  
**

* * *

Logan was looking over a course catalogue when his cell phone rang.

"Mr. DuGrey."

"Mr. Huntzberger."

"To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I was wondering about Rory."

"Her grandmother decorated her pool house in all pastel colors."

"Let me guess…"

"Rory hated it. But her grandmother thought it was 'young' and 'hip' decorations."

"So what did Rory say?"

"Nothing." Logan said flatly.

"Oh now see, I was getting some hope here."

"Sorry to disappoint you."

"We'll just keep going."

"I suppose. So, poker tonight at Finn's."

"I'll be there."

"Bye." Logan said, and hung up.

* * *

"How's the course selection going?" Shira Huntzberger asked.

"Just great." Logan said.

"I hope you are planning to take some business courses."

"Yes mom." Logan said, annoyed.

"Logan it's not unreasonable to expect you to prepare for the future. You're going to be taking over a business one day."

"I just heard this from Dad."

"Alright, but keep it in mind."

"I'm sure I won't forget."

He picked up his cell phone and called Rory.

"Can you come over?'

"Yeah for a bit." Rory said.

* * *

Ten minutes later, she walked in the door.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." Logan said, kissing her.

They continued to kiss more and more fiercely, and began to tear each other's clothes off when Rory pulled away.

"I have to go."

"What's wrong?" Logan asked.

"I need to go. To…work."

"Work?"

"You know, repay society, whatnot."

"Oh. You can't blow it off?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"No problem. Kiss you later." Logan said a little sadly.

"Bye." Rory said.

* * *

"Tristan honey, do me a favor?"

"Yes Mom?" Tristan said, looking up from his school information. His dad wouldn't hear of him skipping a year of school, but at least Yale was looking up.

"I meant to leave these phone numbers at the DAR office, but I have to dash. Symphony luncheon and then an art gallery opening."

"Oh, so what do I do?"

"Bring them over to the office, silly."

"Oh. Alright then…" Tristan said.

"You're a doll." His mother said, kissing his cheek.

Tristan sighed and got into his car.

* * *

"Grandma, all the DAR ladies are going crazy over these party plans. How did you come up with this?" Rory gushed over the phone.

She checked her hair in the mirror and smoothed it down.

"Well, I put together some old ideas and livened them up a bit." Emily responded.

"This is going to be a wonderful function. By the way, did you hear about Mrs. Greene's nose job? Darla said it looks completely fake."

"Darla does have an eye for these things." Emily said.

Tristan walked in, flipping open his phone to call Finn and tell him he would be late. He approached the desk as he was punching in the numbers.

"Hi my mother Eleanor DuGrey wanted me to drop off these reports…Rory." He said, finally looking up.

"Tristan." Rory said, startled.

"Tristan?" Emily said over the phone. "Tristan DuGrey?"

"I'll call you back Grandma." Rory said.

"So…this is your new job."

"Yes it is."

"Logan didn't mention that."

"I haven't told him."

"Oh. Well, I have to go." Tristan said, turning to leave.

"Tristan."

"What?"

"Um…the reports?" Rory said, gesturing to the folders in his hand.

"Oh. Right." He said, putting them on the desk.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Tristan walked outside and leaned against his BMW, still a little shocked. He cleared off the screen on his cell phone and called Logan instead.

"It's not polite to be late to a poker party. Not very lucky either I've discovered." Logan answered.

"Guess who recently joined the DAR?"

"Please tell me it's not you."

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Glad y'all liked the last bit about the DAR :)**

* * *

"Well if you're going to take that attitude, you can't come to my celebration tea party." Tristan said sarcastically.

"But I have a new suit and everything." Logan pretended to whine.

"Bet you wish you weren't so rude to me. Tell Finn he can come though. And Colin."

"Seriously, who joined the DAR?" Logan laughed.

"Rory."

"No." Logan said in disbelief.

"I am not even kidding. I walked into the office, and there she was, gossiping on the phone with her grandmother and working as a secretary or something."

"Wait, wait hold up."

"Logan, this isn't working."

"I just have to know…why were you at the DAR office?"

"Dropping stuff off for my mother."

"If that's your story."

"Shut up, we need to focus."

"I don't know what to do anymore." Logan sighed.

"Should I go in and talk to her?"

"No, just come here. I don't need this tonight."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure taking people's money will make me feel better."

"Sounds fun. I'll be right over."

* * *

"Okay, so that leaves Finn and I with 600 each, and the rest of you are-"

"Broke." Tristan said sullenly.

"Even deeper in debt than before." Colin said.

"I'm going to have to stop letting you play in these things Colin, I end up with more IOUs than money." Finn said.

"Bite me." Colin mumbled.

"Logan." Rory said, bursting in through the door.

"Ms. Gilmore, come to be Logan's lucky charm?" Colin asked.

"Not this time." Logan said quietly.

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah. Excuse us." Logan said to the rest of the group and followed Rory outside.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my new job."

"Well technically you did, you just weren't specific."

"Logan, I'm sorry but the way you and Tristan have been acting this summer…"

"Rory, we just know that you're not some…socialite… and it's hard to understand why you're trying to become one."

"I'm not trying to become one."

"Yes you are."

"Stop insisting that I am. I'm not. I need a job, my grandmother got me a job. I need somewhere to live, my grandparents let me stay in the pool house. The least I could do is be nice to their friends and not ridicule them behind their backs like you do."

"That's what _they _do for fun!"

"I don't care Logan. It's rude, and I thought you were better than that."

"Look, I'm sorry. Tristan and I can stop ragging on these people. But seriously Rory, the DAR? Next thing I know, you'll be inviting me to some luncheon that you had to plan all by yourself."

Rory shifted her gaze, suddenly uncomfortable.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"What? My grandmother needed help, my mom is a planner at the inn, so I helped her out."

"Rory, I feel like I'm talking to a stranger, to be honest with you."

"You know what? So do I. Because you used to be encouraging me with what I wanted to do, and not talking about me behind my back with some guy from my high school."

"Hey, Tristan is a good friend of mine from when we were kids. And I know you don't really think that little of him."

"You're right, I don't. However, I'm sick of having this same conversation with you, and both of you need to stop telling me who I am. That's for me to decide, and I am pretty sure you've told me you liked my independence."

"You're not independent, you're living off your grandparents!" Logan blurted out.

"And you're living off your daddy." Rory snapped.

"I'm sorry, Rory."

"You know what Logan, you need to focus on school right now, picking your courses for your senior year."

"My father has told me this already…"

"So I'll focus on my job, and we can talk whenever."

"Wait, are you breaking up with me?"

"No, we're just taking a break."

"Rory, that's not what I want. All I want is…the real Rory back."

"She's right here."

"No she's not."

"Whatever, Logan. I need to focus on something else for awhile."

"Rory, come on."

"I'll call you later." She said, then left.

Logan walked back into his house, still in shock.

"Finn and Colin went to some bar." Tristan informed him.

"Rory and I just broke up." Logan said distantly.

"What?"

"Well, technically we're on a 'break'."

"What happened?"

"She got fed up with us telling her how she should be…why can't she see…what the hell…"

Tristan sighed.

"What did I do?" Logan wondered out loud, sitting on the couch.

* * *

**A little drama right there. Fear not, this is indeed still a Rogan! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! Adding a little drama in last chapter, hopefully this one will be interesting as well. I know Rory has people falling all over her, but Logan's not exactly going to be mooning over her right now.  
**

**Hope y'all watched last night, it was pretty good! Rory finally got a push in the right direction! And Jess! Yay Jess!  
**

* * *

Tristan walked towards his new dorm. He shifted the boxes in his arms and went inside the large bulding.

It was moving in day at Yale, and for once he was actually looking forward to school starting.

When he got in he saw the main room had already been furnished and decorated. There were cardboard boxes pushed to the side and things already hung on the wall.

Logan came out of one of the bedrooms with a DVD player.

"Okay, I know I was a little late…" Tristan said slowly, taking everything in.

"Two hours late." Logan corrected.

"Right. As I said, a little late, but seriously, this is a bit crazy."

"Two hours late is far from a little late. Honestly Tristan, did you learn nothing at military school?" Logan teased.

"I'm pretty sure I was _just _talking to my father, and that he can't teleport to torture me at school." Tristan grumbled.

"Don't be so sure."

"As I was saying…where did you hide the dorm makeover crew?"

"I was here, the room was here, and so I fixed it up."

"Our suitemates will love it."

"Considering that they're Colin and Finn, they will."

"You're kidding." Tristan laughed.

"No joke."

"We're not getting anything done this year are we?"

"Unfortunately, we have to. I need to get more involved with the newspaper this year." Logan sighed.

"You sound excited."

"My dad just constantly reminds me of this, and it kind of sucks the enjoyment of writing."

"I can understand that."

"So, what are you majoring in?"

"Biochemistry."

"Seriously?" Logan said in surprise.

"Yeah." Tristan said slowly.

"That's a lot of work."

"I'm continuing where I left off at Wake Forest."

"That's cool."

"Thanks."

"Alright, so how technologically skilled are you?"

"Err…"

"Right. I've got Tivo, a DVD player and a stereo to hook up."

"Fantastic. I'll be in our room, unless you've set that all up for us too."

"Actually…"

"Tell me you didn't.." Tristan said.

"Just kidding, I only set up my side of the room."

"Good to know."

"Tristan!" Logan called out a few minutes later.

"What?"

"I need your help."

"I told you I don't do tech stuff." Tristan said, walking back into the main room.

"Not that. I need you to help me with the cables."

"Oh."

"This is going to be the most kickass dorm." Logan remarked.

"It's pretty awesome." Tristan agreed.

"There's going to be a party tonight, on the girl's floor below us."

"Nice. Are you sure you want to go?"

"Of course. Any party minus Hartford's finest is golden."

"I meant with all that's going on…"

"Nothing's going on."

"I meant with Rory."

"Exactly. Nothing's going on. She's not the girl I was attracted too, and apparently it's my fault that she's this way."

"Change of heart." Tristan commented.

"What do you mean?"

"Well two days ago, you were in shock and were upset."

"And now, the bitterness has set in." Logan joked.

"You sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah," Logan said firmly. "I've got other things to focus on."

"Alright then." Tristan said.

"There you are!" A female voice barked for the doorway.

"Oh boy." Logan sighed, hanging his head.

"Is that _Paris_?" Tristan said, moving out from behind the television.

**

* * *

Logan strikes me as the kind of person who keeps himself busy when he's upset over something, so he's definitely going to be doing that for awhile.**

**Leave me a review, tell me what you think )  
**


	13. Chapter 13

"Good grief." Logan sighed, standing up.

"Is that Paris?" Tristan whispered, moving against the wall.

"What's wrong?" Logan hissed as Paris pushed her way past the boxes.

"I'm happy down here, thank you."

Logan turned his laughter into a cough.

"It's bad enough that during my summer with Doyle, nobody bothered to tell me anything that's going on, but what's worse is that now I am stuck without a roommate! Imagine my surprise when I was contacting the Housing Department and they told me that Rory wasn't enrolled here anymore and I had to be paired up with some stranger for an entire year! Why didn't you bother to tell me that Rory dropped out of school?"

"I thought you would've known." Logan said evenly.

"Well I don't, and now I'm stuck with some insipid drone for a roommate. I bet you're rooming with Colin and Finn, and some other drunken frat boy wannabe. Where is he?"

"Here." Logan said, pointing down and then extending his hand out to help Tristan stand up.

"Thanks a lot." Tristan hissed, dusting himself off.

"_You_." Paris glared.

"Just so you know, I hate you." Tristan said to Logan.

"Understandable." Logan replied.

"Paris! Long time no see." Tristan said pleasantly.

"Ah yes, the last time I saw you, you completely sold out our Shakespeare group because you and your friends were a bunch of idiots, and I had to play Romeo to Rory's Juliet."

"God I wish I could've seen that." Logan said.

Tristan laughed punched his shoulder.

"Look Paris, I would've apologized to you but you were crazy mad if you remember…"

"Save it."

"Alrighty…" Tristan said in defeat.

"So what brings you here?"

"I'm back in Hartford. Thought I'd give Yale a shot."

"Where did you go before?"

"Wake Forest."

"Good," Paris nodded. "Major?"

"Biochemistry."

"Interesting. Science was the only classes you ever bothered to participate in at Chilton."

"Right. So how about you?"

"Premed."

"Cancer research?"

"You remember." Paris said happily.

"Of course."

"Well, I better go unpack. Where is Rory? In Stars Hollow?"

"I wish. Try her grandparents. Or the country club. Or the freaking DAR." Logan scoffed.

"Did you two have a fight?"

"We're on a break."

"Why?"

"Is this the Rory you know?" Tristan said.

"No, no it isn't." Paris said thoughtfully.

"Exactly." Logan said.

"Well…I'm…sorry. About Rory, I mean." Paris said slowly.

"That was surprisingly kind." Logan quipped.

"Don't get used to it." Paris said, and left.

Tristan laughed.

"Oh shut up." Logan laughed.

"She's still a piece of work. Although she's dialed it down about 7 notches since high school."

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

"You're a strong man to have survived that."

"Well I did go to military school." Tristan smiled grimly.

"Which was worse?"

"Jury is still out on that one."

"I'm eagerly awaiting the results."

"I'm scared."

"As you should be. So, tonight?"

"Tonight…we're not going to the party." Tristan declared.

"Tristan, I already told you I'm fine, I just want to have fun and forget about Rory. Time to move on."

"You misunderstand me Huntzberger. We're going to round up Colin and Finn, and any other people you want to bring, we're getting into Finn's Hummer, and we're going to a bar and we're going to party."

"Have I mentioned how glad I am that you're back in town?" Logan grinned.

"A round of beers should be enough to thank me."

"And then another round to get the night going."

"As you wish." Tristan said, picking up his jacket and following Logan out of the dorm.

* * *

**Thanks for reading a reviewing! **

**So party boy Logan is back. Yay!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**A thousand apologies for the delay! **

* * *

"Okay this is definitely better than some dorm party." Logan said, taking a shot of tequila. 

"Glad you think so." Tristan responded, finishing his water.

"No drinking tonight?"

"One of us has to manage to get us back to school."

"Appreciate it."

"Alright, which one of you can drive?" Finn said lazily, sauntering up to the bar.

"Designated driver." Logan said, pointing to Tristan.

"Right. Take my keys, drive back, don't scratch the paint or I'll kick your ass. Any questions?" Finn said.

"Where the hell are you going?" Logan asked.

"Carla over there has invited me back to her place, because I am working college student who was going to have to take the bus alone all the way back to his dorm." Finn said, jerking his head towards a pretty brunette sitting at a table in the back.

"She bought that?" Tristan laughed.

"Hey, I never said she was smart." Finn said defensively, picking up the pitcher of beer he ordered.

"Good point. Exactly your type." Logan said.

"When should we expect you back?"

"If all goes well, never. I leave you, young DuGrey with all my worldly possessions."

"I'm hurt, Finn." Logan said.

"Yes well, I get to be his benefactor, Huntzberger. Goodbye forever." Finn said, heading back to his date.

"So we'll see you tomorrow?" Logan called after him.

Tristan laughed.

* * *

"Okay so those last few shots were a bad idea…" Logan complained, falling into his bed. 

"I tried to warn you."

"And I will never listen."

"Noted." Tristan said as his cell phone rang.

"Arrrghhh" Logan grumbled, covering his head with the pillow.

Tristan chuckled and walked out into the main room.

"Hello?"

"Tristan?" Rory said.

"Rory, how did you…"

"Paris gave me your number."

"How did she…" He began to ask, but then decided it wasn't worth it.

"I need your help."

"Okay…"

"My car broke down and I need a ride to my grandparents. I know it's extremely late, and you're probably tired and you hate me but…"

"It's fine. And I don't hate you. Where are you?" Tristan smiled at her rant, it was almost like her old self.

"The…DAR office."

"Right. I'll be right there." He said as he hung up.

* * *

"I'm really sorry about this." 

"No problem…why didn't you call your grandpa or something?"

"I don't want them to worry…and they're getting on my nerves a little."

"Too much control, eh?"

"Every single little detail of every day is planned. I mean, who does that?" Rory complained.

"Every person over the age of thirty in Hartford."

"…True."

"Trust me, I know." Tristan said, turning left.

"Look, I know you don't really like me right now…"

"I don't know the whole story with you and Logan."

"Well, I really want to talk to him about it."

"Good. You should call him."

"He's not going to talk to me."

"Sure he will. He's acting like this breakup isn't bothering him, but I can tell what he's doing. He's just throwing all his energy into things so he doesn't have to deal. That's what I do."

"Really?"

"Yeah, like when I broke up with Summer? I actually did schoolwork for once. And when I got sent to military school, I was upset about a lot of things, so I just put everything I had into it."

"It obviously worked for you." Rory remarked.

"Meaning?"

"Well, you've definitely changed a lot."

"For the better, you mean."

"Not necessarily. You just seem…a lot more responsible. And a lot less cocky." She grinned.

Tristan laughed.

"Well I suppose you're right, Mary. You've changed too."

"I know, I'm becoming a socialite, I've heard it all before." Rory said, rolling her eyes.

"No, I just mean…you've loosened up some."

"I was not that bad in high school."

"Oh, I know you weren't. But damn, you were uptight at times."

"Okay, maybe I was. Just a little."

"Yeah…just a little." Tristan said, grinning.

Rory laughed.

"Here we are." He announced, pulling into the driveway.

"Thank you. I know this wasn't exactly what you wanted to do tonight."

"I'm glad we got a chance to talk."

"Me too." Rory smiled.

"Well, goodnight."

"Night Tristan." She said. Then after a moment she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Why thank you, Mary."

"You're welcome." She said, getting out of the car.

"Hey Mary." He said, rolling down the window.

"Yeah?"

"Call him. You know you want to."

"I will."


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks so much for the lovely reviews! You all are great.**

**I really really really suck for not updating sooner. **

* * *

"Hey, where were you?" Logan mumbled sleepily from the couch.

"Had to run an errand. Shouldn't you be sleeping it off or something?"

"Probably."

"What's up DuGrey?" Colin said, emerging from his bedroom.

"Hey, how was the party?"

"Same old. I see you and Huntzberger had fun. Or at least he did."

"Designated driver. And alcohol does not always equal fun."

"It's true, listen to the boy." Logan moaned.

Tristan laughed as Finn came in and slammed the door.

"Dammit, I guess that means I don't get to keep the Hummer." Tristan said lightly.

"Huh, you lasted 2 hours longer than I thought you would. I guess DuGrey wins the money." Colin said, pulling out a twenty and handing it to Tristan.

"No fair I made his bet for him while he was out." Logan whined.

"Thanks." Tristan said, holding out his hand. Logan rolled his eyes and handed Tristan another twenty dollars.

"How dare you make games of my love life?" Finn said sullenly.

"Oh Finn, we're not mocking your love life." Logan said.

"You need to have a love life first for us to mock." Colin said.

"Ha. Ha." Finn grumbled, going into his and Colin's room. Colin followed, laughing.

"Man, relationships are just not worth it." Logan said.

"Hey… I need to talk to you about Rory."

"I thought the point of tonight was not to talk about her."

"Well, that errand I was on earlier?"

"Yes…"

"Rory called me for a ride to her grandparents."

"And you went?"

"Yeah, I did. She really misses you."

"Well it's too damn bad she dumped me then, huh?"

"Logan come on."

"Look, I know you mean well, but I don't want to get back together with her."

"She gets it now. She understands why you didn't like what she was becoming. Just talk to her."

"No."

"Come on."

"No. She made her decision, and now we're sticking to it. End of story."

"Tell me you don't miss her?"

"It doesn't matter."

"She's learned her lesson."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Logan said.

A moment later, his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Logan…hi…it's Rory."

Logan stared at the phone in his hand.

"Or you know…hear it." He said in surprise.

"Talk." Tristan mouthed, going into his bedroom.

"Hi." Logan said finally.

"Tristan and I talked tonight." Rory said.

"So I heard."

"It's funny...once you don't have a boyfriend and your only other companions are your grandparents and the DAR...you start to realize things."

"What kind of things?" Logan said, shifting on the couch.

"Well first of all, that your only other companions are the DAR and your grandparents." Rory said with a nervous giggle.

Logan laughed too despite himself.

"And...that I became someone else, and I don't have anyone to blame but myself."

"Rory..."

"It's true. I get it now. I've always tried to be fiercely independent, like my mother, but somehow I just let all these pressures and expectations seep in and take over."

"Well...yeah." Logan said.

"I'm sorry, Logan. I've known this for awhile, I just needed to admit that it was my own fault, not yours or anyone else's."

"It's okay...Ace." Logan said after a pause.

"I'm going to make it up to you. I promise, I don't know how but I will. And Tristan too, and my mom and...everyone."

"I know what you can do for me."

"I'll do anything." Rory said eagerly.

"You have to let me take you out to dinner Saturday night."

"What?"

"That's my condition, Ace. Do you accept?"

"Are you...are you sure?"

"Absolutely sure. Nothing would make me happier."

"Well if you insist." Rory said teasingly.

"I do." Logan smiled.

"See you then."

"Bye."

* * *

Logan walked into his room and flopped onto his bed.

"So how do you feel now?" Tristan asked, not looking up from his book.

"Well...I have a massive headache and I am about to throw up for a long time in approximately 7 minutes..." Logan began.

Tristan checked his watch.

"Sounds about right."

"But other than that...life could be sucking a lot worse."

"Very poetic. So it went well with Rory?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"I haven't forgotten that you total meddled in it, DuGrey."

"Damn."

"But I'm really glad you did."

"Me too. You two are good for each other."

"I hope so." Logan said.

* * *

**Okay, there it is. Please read and review!**

**I'm thinking that the next chapter will be the last, ending with Rory and Logan's date. **


End file.
